


First Steps

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Scotty and Checkov. Rescued from my lj comment section. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Kudos: 1





	First Steps

A lot of people make jokes about him, his love for the Enterprise and all her machinery, or his addiction to sandwiches. Most of the time he doesn't mind; he likes to make people laugh with passing remarks – life is hard enough as it is. It's just when people think that's all there is to him and he doesn't need some human warmth and closeness, that he gets frustrated, wondering if there'd ever be a woman who'd see beyond his everyday persona.

He doesn't expect to fall for the wiz kid. Of course, Chekov frequently hangs out in engineering, but he's never been into guys or into someone so young that he's barely out of diapers. But Chekov's brilliant smile and endless good humor worm their way into Scotty's heart.

Just his luck that Sulu is faster than him, he thinks maudlin when he learns about the new couple through the grapevine shortly before their next stop, and takes one of his brand-new bottles of Scotch to bed with him.

Next time Chekov hits engineering, he's friendly but distant. Not that this keeps Chekov from sitting close to him, leaning over to look at his data, his thin runner's chest nudging against Scotty's shoulder. He pulls away, but Chekov follows him, making more puppy eyes than usual over the course of the next hour.

"Do you already have plans for shoreleave?" the young man blurts out at last.

"Yes. I'll be staying here," Scotty grunts and looks at his console.

"In this case… would you maybe like to share a hotel room with me?" Chekov asks hopefully.

"Share what?" Scotty frowns at his confusing data.

"Or more precisely – would you maybe spend your shoreleave with me?"

That makes Scotty look up at last, repeating in disbelief, "I. With you."

"Yes. Or do you… I've heard rumors you're with Emily Tolln, so if you are, I'm sorry for having misinterpreted you," Chekov hastily says.

"Wait a second." Scotty puts his hand on Chekov's arm, keeping him from walking away. "I thought you're together with Sulu."

"Ah, that story." Chekov smiles. "No, we aren't, but he likes to pretend it to Janet because that keeps her from going after him too much, and somehow the word spread." His smile widens. "So I gather that you would be interested in spending time with me?"

On any other day, Scotty would probably have denied it, but now that he's almost lost the kid, he isn't going to let this moment pass. "Yes, I am. Oh, laddie…"

It fits to have their first kiss in engineering, the blinking consoles as cheerful applause.


End file.
